


Ex-Aid同人－梦花ABO短小脑洞-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Taiga!, M/M, Omega Taiga!, Top Emu!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga/Houjou Emu





	Ex-Aid同人－梦花ABO短小脑洞-时生总是来晚一步

Ex-Aid同人－梦花ABO短小脑洞-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d927c24)

[ 42](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d927c24)

### [Ex-Aid同人－梦花ABO短小脑洞](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d927c24)

没错！你没看错！是永梦x大我！今早被人喂了九花邪教脑洞，结果感觉那样的大我真是太美味了…导致我现在满脑子都是…

按照我是一只永梦皮（虽然我是受），我果断想到了梦花脑洞。

花家大我是个强势的O，但被人们当作A，一般吃药不接近其他A。

宝生永梦是个看起来如同O的…是A还是B我没确定。

中间过程都没想，就想了怎么开车。

永梦恰好看到了独自在废弃医院地上要不行的花家（比如药用完了，却因为最近战斗而忘记购买），担心上前却被熏了一鼻子，这才发现对方是O。

既然永梦来了都来了，花家就决定利用他度过时期。所以他直接一把揪过永梦的领子，威胁命令道，“你，现在帮我做！”

永梦吓一跳，想要往后退，却被花家不容分说的拽到身上。花家浑身都是汗，咬着牙忍耐，但被永梦撞到时还是忍不住发出少见的短促呜咽，浑身发抖。

永梦这才如梦初醒。对方是真是不行了，虽然这样的花家挺新鲜的。

花家依旧在撑，按照他性格，即使如此还是带有压迫感并且能比其他O显得冷静理智。

他逼迫永梦，对着对方的回避感到不耐烦。由此花家冷笑讽刺，“现在就做了。你那玩意是个摆设吗，天才玩家？”

“但是我是第一次！我以前没做过，没经验…”永梦弱弱的实话实说。他是第一次面对O和这类事，“不知道要怎么给…给你做….”

结果花家浑然不顾，再说他也顾不上找别的方法。于是他说，“你按照我说的来就行。”

永梦还来不及回嘴，反而被花家按倒，强行被扒了。但他看到花家自露的身体情况，边也知道没办法了，加上他被熏的几乎有些不能自制，他只能帮忙。

所以永梦以青涩的动作按照花家毫不羞耻宛如教科书似的讲解，进行扩张，进入等一系列程序。虽然花家好几次差点失控，却一直在享受一会后死命拉回理智告诉下一步，因为他不能丢下永梦一个人在那里发慌。

第一次干这种事，永梦不太会弄。所以他还是把花家弄痛，可是花家也不在乎。

接着花家告诉永梦别那么紧绷僵硬，只要按照指示做这些就行，剩下他会行为引导。所以花家自己坐了上去，并且开始动，告诉永梦跟着动就可以。

永梦被带动出感觉，彻底陷入其中，也被花家撩得不行。

最终M性格被引发出来，永梦彻底带有了主动和侵略意味，以此协助了花家，两人翻云覆雨。

至于标记没标记，就不知道了。

如果永梦是A，可能M会借着这个机会把花家标记了。

如果永梦是B，大概永梦会害羞的藏起这件事，但是花家却觉得感觉良好，因此逼着对方以后继续。

  


  


［ **注：麒时太太有写这篇的梗！肉好吃！请给她支持！** 连接：<https://nanaju.lofter.com/post/1cf9852f_da4fe47>］

  


  


  


［以及，第三集大花这表情真可爱！！宛如第一眼带着开心和期待，想着“你要和我玩？”，结果对方说“不玩”，就受到打击的耷拉下嘴角。嘴角真可爱！！从冒出少见的小花，到小花凋零。］

  
  


[假面骑士ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABex-aid)[宝生永梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%9D%E7%94%9F%E6%B0%B8%E6%A2%A6)[花家大我](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8A%B1%E5%AE%B6%E5%A4%A7%E6%88%91)[梦花](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A2%A6%E8%8A%B1)[ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/ex-aid)[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)

评论(5)

热度(42)

    1. [](http://kanwoganmawoyoubushizhongerbing.lofter.com/) [鹅肝酱、](http://kanwoganmawoyoubushizhongerbing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://wenfei407.lofter.com/) [紋霏](http://wenfei407.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://lantolia.lofter.com/) [Lantolia](http://lantolia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    5. [](http://2748y.lofter.com/) [风离君](http://2748y.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://wanmengjunwan414.lofter.com/) [小胖纸丶淼淼](http://wanmengjunwan414.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://xiaochiyuaner.lofter.com/) [小螭@瑗儿](http://xiaochiyuaner.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://timen922.lofter.com/) [兔子老虎猫](http://timen922.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://zhangkoubiyan.lofter.com/) [羽取物语](http://zhangkoubiyan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    11. [](http://zhangkoubiyan.lofter.com/) [羽取物语](http://zhangkoubiyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://xiaoyaoge.lofter.com/) [封狼居胥](http://xiaoyaoge.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://1219220034.lofter.com/) [怎么还不长高](http://1219220034.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://josefu.lofter.com/) [老年咸鱼在线二条](http://josefu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://longwojingshen.lofter.com/) [问号人？！](http://longwojingshen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://hanaaaaa1121.lofter.com/) [Neptune-218℃](http://hanaaaaa1121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://damiss.lofter.com/) [阿迷哈啤🍺](http://damiss.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    18. [](http://xiwowangyiweihaigu.lofter.com/) [昔我往矣，未还骨](http://xiwowangyiweihaigu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://chipsabc.lofter.com/) [chipsABC](http://chipsabc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://wang-anling.lofter.com/) [Riff](http://wang-anling.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://qreat.lofter.com/) [顾绪回](http://qreat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://moqingchi884.lofter.com/) [墨倾池](http://moqingchi884.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://luckylaki.lofter.com/) [宣泄黎明](http://luckylaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://mjzhe.lofter.com/) [羽爱桃子](http://mjzhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://ainelysheep.lofter.com/) [鞍羪](http://ainelysheep.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://zhulinn.lofter.com/) [未连接到网络](http://zhulinn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://takeruomega.lofter.com/) [盛夏光年](http://takeruomega.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://fire-deity.lofter.com/) [Fire Deity](http://fire-deity.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://ansaiweita.lofter.com/) [顼岩](http://ansaiweita.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://mra-nothingtodo.lofter.com/) [一颗](http://mra-nothingtodo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://nanqiangxinhai.lofter.com/) [喵来只猫](http://nanqiangxinhai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://1037969799.lofter.com/) [Arzack](http://1037969799.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://wzsrlgl.lofter.com/) [烟瘾犯了](http://wzsrlgl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://chenyanhonoko.lofter.com/) [终末螺旋](http://chenyanhonoko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://lilywhite-tune.lofter.com/) [我吃小王饼干](http://lilywhite-tune.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://nan-yu-nan.lofter.com/) [塔加多](http://nan-yu-nan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://nanaju.lofter.com/) [麒时](http://nanaju.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://kakuriku-ro.lofter.com/) [画陸朗](http://kakuriku-ro.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://wodachase.lofter.com/) [电器依赖病症](http://wodachase.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://qingshiyuan.lofter.com/) [卿诗源](http://qingshiyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d9279bc)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d98e7e2)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
